Aquí Comienza Mi Historia
by Dakada
Summary: Yanase Yuu es un gran dibujante de anime, pero ahora se encuentra herido a gravedad, este jamas penso en amar de nuevo, siendo acosado por dos de sus amigos que traran de ayudarle, pero solo una persona podra curar su herido corazon. -Te amo, Yuu-el aquellos ojos rojizos se abrieron dejando ver la sopresa de quien era. -Mino...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: cuando dejes de buscar**

"todo lo que quería era hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo"

Se han puesto a pensar por que dos personas se enamoran de una misma persona, me pregunto por qué tuve que tener tanto tiempo este amor no correspondido, pero yo busque mi propia perdición, la maldición de ser el número 2 en el corazón de quien era mi número 1, ahora toda esperanza estaba deshecha, ahora todo lo que queda es rendirse, pero aun así yo me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué me enamore de mi propia perdición?.

Tal vez solo escogí mal, tal vez no mire la verdad y me encerré en un mundo donde nunca sería capaz de verla, en los mangas shojo la prota se enamora y pasa acontecimientos que son bastantes estúpidos a mi parecer, pero cuando uno pasa por esos momentos son más dolorosos que un manga… porque sabes que en la vida real nadie te ayudara, en la vida real cada uno se resiste por su cuenta… sin nadie más.

Si, la vida es complicada pero me pregunto si tendré la fuerza para reconstruir lo que él había construido con su sonrisa, con sus sueños, pero ahora todo estaba hecho trizas… mi único objetivo era que el cumpliera los suyos.

La noche de aquel día había sido el mismo infierno en persona, llorando en soledad sin nadie que lo consolara, él era del tipo que se hacia el fuerte el que a pesar de querer ser protegido era el que defendía a lo importante para él, el héroe que no tenía fuerza pero aun así luchaba y conseguía, si, aquel hombre de ojos rojizos era muy fuerte pero a la vez tan débil, el no necesitaban que lo protegieran solo necesitaba que alguien le ayudara con su carga.

Los ojos color rojo que ahora se encontraban cristalinos por el fuerte llanto que soltaba, en la habitación donde se encontraba solo dolorosos gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, el dolor de su amor, los recuerdos de su amistad, todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle a él, alguien más se lo había arrebatado, ahora estaba solo, no tenía a nadie con quien desahogar sus penas, solo en su total solo contra la tormenta, completamente solo.

**(…)**

La mañana era tan destructiva, realmente no quería levantarse esa tarde, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Además de que por el llanto de la noche anterior le dolía la cabeza  
-Que molestia-se dijo a sí mismo un castaño achocolatado esa "dulce" mañana, después de quejarse un poco, decidió darse un buen baño para ayudar a desaparecer esas ojeras hinchadas las marcas de su debilidad, Yuu entro a la ducha y empezó a pensar seriamente que sucedería después de esto, en primer lugar se encontraba el rechazo de su amor desde a secundaria , en segundo que era su ayudante y tenía que ir a trabajar con él durante el periodo de trabajo, y en tercera estaba también Hatori que trataría de matarlo en cuanto lo viera  
-Ah~-dejo escapar un suspiro pensando que posiblemente se llevaría algo de su carga. Después de darse un largo baño, salió y se preparó para salir directo a su trabajo, esta vez tenía que trabajar en la editorial, una mangaka venía a terminar el manuscrito que tenía que estar listo para hoy en la noche, realmente con su actitud ahora no sabía si lograría trabajar como siempre, lo que menos quería era ser una carga para los demás.

El día se le hacía pesado, realmente quería quedarse separado del mundo aunque sea por unos momentos olvidarlo todo y hacer como si nunca hubiese existido ese sentimiento. Pero su amor por el aún le negaba a olvidarlo completamente. El ojos vino entro a la editorial esperando poder trabajar como era su costumbre y potencial.

-Yanase-san-le hablo una voz reconocida por el achocolatado, claramente no le traía buenos recuerdos pues era realmente temible ese sujeto, giro la cabeza para ver si realmente era quien pensaba que era  
-Mi-mino-san, Buenos días-Yuu solo pudo desviar la mirada de esos ojos que nunca se abren, teniendo todavía un poco de dolor de cabeza y escalofríos de su presencia  
-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto el castaño  
-Me encuentro bien-le respondió con toda naturalidad el ojos vino  
-¿está bien?-pregunto de nuevo el sonriente  
-¿eh?-  
-lo veo algo raro Yanase-san, además su ojos están un poco rojos, ¿seguro que está bien?-Yuu se había asegurado de estar bien presentable ese día aunque pareciera imposible en esos momentos, que el notara sus enrojecimiento de ojos y más pregunto si se encontraba bien… ese tipo era extraño .  
-¿enserio? No lo había percato-mintió Yuu- pero no se preocupe, estoy bien  
-me alegra escuchar esa respuesta-con esto se escucharon las puertas de la editorial dándole la bienvenida a la mangaka, después tanto Mino como Yuu entraron a una de las salas para trabajar.

**(…)**

-ahh ~-los suspiros ante el arduo trabajo se hicieron escuchar minutos antes de la 6:30 de la tarde.  
-realmente terminamos, gracias al cielo- los asistentes se encontraban muy cansados pues el manga era más largo de lo normal, pero gracias a su esfuerzo dedicación y tal vez un milagro lograron terminarlo a tiempo.  
-Hoshimo-sensei por favor ya no se salga del proceso-Dijo casi al borde de la muerte una asistente novata  
-ajaja, lo siento-La mangaka era una persona alrededor de sus 30 tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran castaños oscuros.  
-Bueno supongo que eso es todo, Buen trabajo el de hoy-Mino dio por concluida ese trabajo al entregar el manga a la imprenta que se apresuraba lo más que podía en imprimir ese volumen

Todos en aquella sala incluyendo la mangaka ya se habían marchado del lugar, Yuu se dirigía a la puerta para regresar a su hogar, bueno no lo hacía con todas las ganas el mundo. Pero cierta persona evito que los pasos del achocolatado siguieran su camino.

_"Chiaki"_- todos los pensamientos y movimientos del ojos rojos se paralizaron al ver quien era su amor, recobrando su conciencia se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y a donde se encontraba el dolor de su alma.  
-Chi-a-ki-Dijo en un tono juguetón el ojos rojizos  
-¡AH! ¡Yuu!-sorprendió al mangaka que casi salta de su lugar  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto de una forma muy normal el ojos rojos  
-Bu-bueno yo estaba esperando a… Tori-dijo casi en un susurro y desviando la mirada, Yuu lo noto era cierto que seguía dañado pero no quería ver incomodo a su amor no correspondido por su culpa, después de todo lo amaba  
-Tranquilo Chiaki-Yoshino lo volteo a ver directamente al rostro de su ayudante-Estoy bien-la sonrisa cálida que le dio hiso que se tranquilizara el pelinegro.  
-Yuu-san~-se escuchó una voz de mujer en un tono juguetón  
-Mitsuki-chan-la sonrisa de Chiaki no se hiso esperar al ver a una gran amiga de ellos.  
-Sasaki-dijo en un tono frio y cortante el ojos rojos  
-¡que frio! A pesar que te conozco desde la universidad-era cierto esta persona se llamaba Mitsuki Sasaki, tanto Chiaki, Hatori y Yuu la conocieron cuando Yoshino fue a una convención del anime que tanto le agradaba, ellos eran fanáticos de ese anime romántico, y después se enteraron que estudiaban en la misma universidad, con el tiempo se fueron haciendo más íntimos y cada vez pasaban mejores momentos, excepto cuando la castaña se ponía de un mal humor, capaz de asesinar con la mirada a cualquiera que estuviese enfrente suyo después de una larga jornada de trabajo o estudio.  
-No me interesa-seguía cortante el cabellos achocolatados con la castaña que tenía en frente.  
-¡que cruel! Chiaki dile algo a Yuu-se dirigió y salto sobre el mangaka haciendo un puchero muy infantil.  
-ajajaja-solo podía reír con una gota en la cabeza atrapado entre las manos de Sasaki  
-Yanase, Sasaki-san-la voz fría de un editor se hiso presente  
-Hatori-dijo Yanase indiferente  
-Tori~-le sonrió la castaña que era una buena amiga de él  
- ¿se puede saber que escandalo están haciendo en la entrada de la editorial?-pregunto Hatori mientras lo veía como si fueran niños pequeños al mangaka y a su amiga, mientras trataba de no mirar directamente a los ojos de su rival.  
-ah este esté… emmm… etto-el mangaka se ponía nervioso cada vez que estaba con Hatori eso era fácil de notar para el ayudante de mangaka.  
-solo estábamos jugando~-contesto muy tranquila la castaña  
-Que voy a hacer con ustedes-dejo salir un suspiro maternal hacia ambas criaturas infantiles.  
-B-bueno hay que irnos ¿no?-sugirió el uke que se encontraba presente  
-Bueno los dejamos-La castaña tomo del brazo a Yuu que inmediatamente trato de separase de ella, pero era como un chicle en el cabello, molesto y difícil de quitar.  
-¡Oi! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue jalado fuera de la editorial hacia la dirección donde se supone que vivía el ojos vino.  
-¿Estas bien?-pregunto más seria la castaña que no dejaba soltar al achocolatado  
-¿Qué?-pregunto algo sorprendido  
-¿realmente lo estás?-miro a Yuu a los ojos mientras se detenía, ella sabía que sus amigos eran homosexuales, pero apenas hace unos meses se enteró de los sentimientos de Yuu tras una noche de copas con los tres, gracias a dios esa noche Chiaki había caído rendido.  
-No tiene nada que ver contigo-contesto indiferente soltándose del agarre de su amiga, pero cuando empezó a caminar se escuchó la última palabra entre ellos.  
-Te ayudare-con esto ambos se marcharon a su respectivas casas.

* * *

:DDD regrese *tiene como 4 fanfics en proceso (?*  
espero les haya gustado es historia y dejen sus RW que me ayudaran a crecer (?  
Nos vemos (=W=)/


	2. Cuando dejes de buscar : parte final

**Capítulo 2: Cuando dejes de buscar : Parte final**

Un ojos rojizos se encontraba dormido en su cama, ese día no tenía nada que hacer desde que había termino en manuscrito de Arisawa-sensei , realmente no tenía muchas ganas de salir ese día, pero además otra razón no lo dejaba estar en completa paz.

"Chiaki"

Cuanto tiempo tendría que pensar en su amor no correspondido, ya no tenía esperanzas ,eso debía que entenderlo de una buena vez… pero si las emociones son rudas, mucho más lo son los sentimientos, su alma y corazón se negaba a separase de ese chico tan inocente, tan lindo, tan él, y todo por no poder ser suficiente, realmente que tenía qué hacer para olvidar todos los sentimientos por él, si le dieran a elegir preferiría olvidar todo lo que sintió, pero el tan solo pensarlo le dolía igual o peor que lo que ahora sufría.

Ring Ring (Grandes efectos de sonido (¿?)

Ese sonido era su teléfono celular que ahora sonaba, el cabello achocolatado se movió con pereza y cogió el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-pregunto al contestar el teléfono pero no era exactamente la voz que quería escuchar en la mañana.  
-Yuu-san~-dijo en un tono muy infantil.  
-Sasaki, ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el ojos rojos con una seña l de desagrado en su voz  
-owww~ ¿realmente te molesta tanto escuchar mi voz?~- la mujer nunca quito ese tono infantil y burlón  
-No eres exactamente la persona que quiero escuchar por las mañanas-Se quejó el ojos rojos  
-Me hieres~ -seguía jugando con él la castaña  
-Bueno ¿Qué querías?-pregunto el ayudante de mangaka que ahora no tenía un buen ánimo que digamos  
-Quería saber si tienes el día libre-le comento el propósito de su llamada, Yuu al escuchar tal respuesta solo quedo algo pensativo , no sabía exactamente lo que quería la castaña, así que simplemente respondió con sinceridad.  
-No hoy tengo el día libre-el achocolatado dijo esto bajo sus propios riesgos.  
-¡Qué bien!, ahora ¿quisieras salir a algún lado?-pregunto la castaña  
-¿Por qué debería salir contigo en uno de mis pocos días libres?-le pidió una respuesta, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y finalmente del otro lado del teléfono hubo una respuesta simple y directa  
-Porque estoy aburrida-Con esto Yuu quiso dirigirse a la cocina, agarrar un cuchillo e ir directamente a donde se encontraba y "des aburrirla" con un pequeño juego llamo el tiro al blanco con su cuerpo siendo ella el blanco- podríamos ir a comer algo, o ver una película, o simplemente pasar por ahí  
-eso suena asqueroso, no tengo ganas de salir hoy, así que no-le respondió ya cansado de su conversación  
-eh~, bueno supongo que le diré adiós a este cupón que tengo para una comida de tres gratis en tu restaurante favorito~- El restaurante favorito del oji-rojo era una no muy lejano de su casa, pero era muy famoso, por lo cual era algo difícil entrar, él se evitaba algunas molestias y casi no iba, además de que casi todo ahí tenía un alto precio, pero la comida en verdad valía la pena, Con un poco de cansancio respondió.  
-Bueno, si lo pones así supongo que iré- hace tiempo que no comía ahí, y realmente le encantaba su comida, así que al escuchar la invitación no dudo ni por unos instantes en aceptar, después de discutir a qué hora se verían y en qué lugar, colgó el teléfono y empezó a arreglar para poder salir ese día.

Llego la hora indicada y en el lugar seleccionado para verse, ya se encontraba los ojos rojos esperando a Sasaki que ahora posiblemente se encontraba de camino para ese lugar.

-¡Yuu!, lo siento me quede atrapada en el tráfico- se justificó la chica que ahora parecía haber corrido una larga distancia.  
-Bueno nos vamos-ignoro la razón por la cual había llegado tarde, pues realmente no le importaba, esa chica siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados.  
-¡Ah! Espera, aún falta alguien más-la dibujante saco su teléfono celular y marco un número, Yuu recordó que era un cupón para tres personas, olvido preguntar quién más iría- Hola, ¿dónde estás?,…, si ya estamos aquí, en el restaurante, ok nos vemos-La chica colgó la llamada que había realizado hace unos instantes y se movió en dirección al restaurante.  
-Por cierto… ¿quién más va a ir?-pregunto el achocolatado.  
-No te lo dije, ira Mino- Al escuchar el nombre del editor de manga shojo no pudo evitar que los pelos se le pusieran de punta-pero lo veremos en el restaurante, al parecer hubo un desvió en su ruta y le queda más cerca el restaurante que el punto de encuentro.  
-¿desde cuándo conoces a mino?-pregunto el chico que desconocía esa historia  
-bueno,…. Desde que trabajo con Nagisa-san, aunque la verdad no sé por qué dicen que es aterrador, si en verdad en muy amigable-la chica parecía desconocer por completo la verdadera personalidad de trabajo del sujeto, Yuu paso por mucho miedo cuando casi pierden la revista, ese tipo no era muuuuy bueno que digamos, pero si hablamos de editar, era uno de los mejores  
-¿amigable?-Yuu no sabía si hablaban de la misma persona en realidad estaba seguro de que se encontraban charlando de otra gente.  
-¡Si! Aunque da miedo cuando se enoja-ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ese punto. Cruzaron la última avenida que faltaba y enfrente del lugar, un sonriente estaba esperando la llegada de sus acompañantes-¡Mino!-Mitsuki alzo la mano mientras caminaba hacia el editor, se adelantó un poco de Yuu que ahora apenas podía escuchar de que hablaban, después de que los tres se saludaran entraron, se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana que abarcaba casi toda la pared.  
-¿gustan tomar su orden?- el editor pidió un plato sencillo, sin mucha cualidad, la dibujante pidió un espagueti y el ayudante de mangaka solo pidió un plato de una sopa, su favorita del menú, la chica se marchó con órdenes en mano.  
-¡bueno! Ahora vuelvo- la joven se fue en dirección a los sanitarios dejando solos a Mino y Yuu, ellos casi no hablaban así que no tenían un tema adecuado para establecer una conversación.  
-¿desde cuando conoce a Sasaki-san?-pregunto el ayudante de manga, cualquier tema era válido con tal de destruir el ambiente de silencio totalmente incómodo para él.

-La conozco desde que trabajaba con Nagisa-san- La chica era una gran dibujante y la mayoría de los mangakas casi siempre pedían su ayuda, era independiente como Yuu, pero un día dejo de dibujar para los mangas con la razón de que ya no aguantaba el estilo de trabajo independiente, así que cambio de trabajo y ahora era editora de manga shojo, casualmente en Emerald- Ella era realmente buena dibujando, que lastima que dejo de hacerlo, pero bueno sus trabajo como editora ayudan mucho a la revista, y es mucho mejor que conozca lo básico de un manga eso nos facilita mucho las cosas.  
-Ya veo-El silencio volvió a predominar el lugar…. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían que gastarse las chicas para ir al baño?  
-¿y usted? ¿Cómo conoce a Sasaki-san?-El sonriente solo podía mirar con curiosidad al cabellos achocolatados.  
-La conozco desde la universidad, fuimos a una convención de manga shojo con un amigo, y dio la casualidad de que no la topamos, entonces sucedió que estudiamos en la misa universidad, eso es todo-El ojos rojos no dio una explicación detallada de cómo se conocieron.  
-Ya veo, deben ser buenos amigos-Yuu hiso una mueca de desagrado, lo cual extraño a Mino.  
-Bueno… podría decirse que es así a simple vista, pero realmente no es como si fuera así siempre-No quería recordar los momentos en que junto a la castaña sufrió demasiado siendo arrastrado por ella, siempre no importaba donde siempre lo obligaba a ir con ella a una convención, entre otros lugares, sin dejar de lado ese "suceso" que trato de olvidar por años.  
-Se nota que se llevan bien-Mino nunca dejo de sonreír lo más raro de todo nunca abrió los ojos.  
-¿Me extrañaron?~- en ese momento llego la castaña que ahora era el tema de conversación de los hombres.  
-Para nada-Contesto frio y cortante el ayudante de mangaka.  
-oww~ eso duele- Mino que se encontraba de espectador solo pudo mirarlos como si ambos fueran buenos amigos, la editora se sentó al lado del sonriente, la conversación se podía escuchar por diferentes rumbos, desde quejas sobre el trabajo, o sobre nuevos planes para el futuro, cuando llegaron las ordenes todos empezaron a comer lo que más les gustaba, realmente la comida era maravillosa, no podía comparar su sabor con nada, no era mentira que siempre estaría lleno el lugar, Paso el tiempo y después de un buen día saliendo a lugares muy extraños al lado de la castaña, desde convenciones cercanas, librerías, o tiendas de artículos de dibujo. Hasta que llego la noche.

-Bueno nos vemos~ Yuu vámonos- ¡Ring Ring! (teléfono celular con altos efectos de sonido (¿?), el celular de la castaña sonó, y por acto mismo al contestar se alejó un poco de ambos sujetos.  
-ME alegra haber salido con usted Yanase-san-hablo el sonriente.  
-¿eh?, a bueno a mi también me agrado salir con usted Mino-san-El ojos vino no estaba preparado para lo que venía.  
-Hay algo que quiero decirle-Yuu solo lo miro en señal de aprobación y entonces Mino soltó la bomba  
-Lo amo Yanase-san-El ayudante de mangaka abrió totalmente los ojos ante tal declaración, sin poder evitar mirar desentendido al sonriente.  
-¡¿Qué?!-Pero antes de que le dieran una explicación, la editora llego.  
-Lo siento Yuu~, Nos marchamos Mino~ -  
-Hasta luego y espero poder volver a salir con ustedes dos- Yuu aún no comprendía totalmente la situación, pero no podía quedarse así, sin embargo. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrado por la castaña, ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Os pensamientos de Yuu no daban más que vuelta en eso, ¿Quién se creía para el para decirle eso? Además ¿Por qué tenía que ser un hombre?

* * *

Hola ¿que les pareció? ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿lemon?

lo que sea díganmelo ñ.ñ

Nos vemos (=w=)/


	3. El comienzo de mi vida

**Capítulo 3: El comienzo de mi vida**

Un aura depresiva se podía notar saliendo de achocolatado, sostenía un lápiz con la boca por falta de ánimos, no podía dibujar a causa de un suceso que apenas la noche anterior se había realizado.

"Lo amo Yanase-san"-Yuu simplemente no se podía concentrar a causa de eso.  
-Yuu-san~-se escuchó una voz femenina que ahora se le hacia realmente molesta al ojos rojos.  
-¿Qué?- le respondió de mala gana  
-… Que grosero-Ambos sujetos se encontraban trabajando en la elaboración de un manga shojo, no estaba en la editorial, se encontraban en la casa de la dibujante, pues ella lo había llamado de improviso para pedirle ayuda.  
-Lo dice quién no conoce las citas a tiempo-La castaña lo miro con extrañes, pues no siempre el cabellos achocolatados se dejaba llevar por su mal humor.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-la mujer sabía que ese chico era reservado, pero después de todo era su amigo.  
-Si- El ayudante de mangaka solo tenía que terminar los fondos pero el rumbo de la hoja no era del todo adecuado en esos momentos, la misma parte de la confesión de la heroína… No era del todo bueno eso. Dejando de perder el tiempo empezó a trabajar, paso el tiempo y termino de trabajar  
- Termine.  
-¡Sabia que se vería mejor si tú lo realizabas!-La oji-café salto de alegría pues el estilo de fondo que el ojo rojo realizaba era muy difícil de imitar.  
-No tienes ni la más mínima culpa de haberme hecho trabajar en la mañana ¿verdad?-Se quejó el chico que ahora tenía una mirada y expresión estresada y malhumorada.  
-¡Esto será todo un éxito!-Ignoro a Yuu la editora  
-¡Escucha cuando te hablan!-Ya tenía suficiente con la confesión de Mino ahora tenía que soportar a su amiga "Agradable".  
-Sí, sí, luego te lo pagare-le dijo moviendo su mano de arriba y abajo rápidamente, tomo las hojas que Yuu tenía en el escritorio y corrió rápidamente afuera de la habitación, dejando al achocolatado solo en ese lugar.  
-Sigue igual que siempre- Aquella mujer desde que la conoció era muy maleducada, nuca fue aceptada por eso, pero cuando nos conoció, aunque sea un poco y por poco digo muuuuy poco, ha cambiado, eso es lo que el ojos rojizos pensaba. Pero ahora no era completamente lo que pensaba.

"Mino"

Ese nombre y ese rostro se le venía a la cabeza, ¿Qué haría respecto a su confesión?, ¿Qué le respondería?, el mejor que nadie sabía el dolor que se siente el ser rechazado, no quería dañar a nadie de la misma manera, pero no amaba a Mino… y ese era el problema.

-Sera mejor que me marche-en ese momento se levantó del escritorio recogió todas sus cosas y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

Bee-Bee (Si ya saben cómo son mis efectos de sonido =w=)  
En el bolsillo del dibujante empezó a vibrar en señal de que un mensaje le había llegado. Yuu llevo su mano al bolsillo y saco su teléfono celular para ver el mensaje

{Gracias por todo Yuu =^w^= Nos vemos PD: Podrías esperarme}

-¿Qué?- Yuu estaba a punto de contestar pero de nuevo volvió vibrar su teléfono interrumpiéndolo.

{^^U perdón olvide decirte que tenía otro trabajo para ti, pero tardare un poco en llegar}

-¡Planea hacerme trabajar más!- El teléfono recibió otro mensaje

{Es sobre Otomisho-sensei así que es tu trabajo}

-¡Editora de Mierda!- Se enojó, le hiso el favor de pegarle los fondos del manga y ella viene le da más presión de la que tiene.

-El teléfono volvió a vibrar-  
-¡Manda todo de una vez!-pero su rostro cambio al ver el contenido del mensaje.

{Mino ira tenemos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas llegara unos 10 o 20 minutos antes que yo, ahora si adiós (=w=)/}

-…..-La habitación quedo en silencio total-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡OYE! ¡OYE! ¡OYE!-el ojos rojos marco a la editora que le había citado para trabajar.

"El teléfono al que usted ha marcado esta fuera del área del servicio o ha sido apagado"

-….-Asesino en potencia- Sasaki -la mano del dibujante apretaba su celular capaz de romperlo- ugh- no quería ver a Mino, por lo menos no por el momento- Ahora ¿Qué hago?-Guardo su teléfono celular de nuevo en su bolsillo, simplemente podía marcharse y luego disculparse con la editora… pero si quiere que se quede debe ser algo importante o quiere ponerlo directamente a trabajar… si ve que no está cuando vuelva, seguramente la próxima vez que lo vea lo mata. Ver a esa chica tratando de asesinarlo no era el paraíso que digamos, el tan solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos, cuando la castaña se enoja… hay que rezar para sobrevivir.

-mmm… -el ayudante de mangaka seguía pensando en que excusa podía darle a la dibujante pero cualquiera que pensara…. Solo podía ver como la castaña lo asesinaba.-Tal vez si salgo por un rato y luego regreso- era un buen plan lo era siempre y cuando regresara cuando la castaña se encontrara en su casa, no le molestaba Mino, pero estar solo con él, era un cosa diferente.  
Se encamino a la salida, y decidido a salir se dirigió a la puerta principal, pero al parecer había pensado demasiado tiempo, o su amiga le aviso tarde, lo más probable es la segunda opción.  
Cuando Yuu estaba a punto de salir el timbre de la puerta se escuchó, dejando a Yuu sorprendido y paralizado. "Mierda" es lo único que pensó, si salía ahora sería demasiado notorio que fue por él.  
El dibujante dejo de pensar y se dignó a abrir la puerta.

-Ho-hola Mino-san-Al abrir la puerta se encontraba mino al otro lado con su habitual sonrisa y ojos cerrados  
-Bueno días Yanase-san-le respondió el saludo-¿Sasaki-san se encuentra?  
-N-no, pero ya no tarda en llegar- Mino noto que tenía su mochila donde guardaba sus materiales  
-¿Va a salir?-pregunto el castaño oscuro  
-¿eh?-Yuu recordó que tenía sus materiales-Ah, este- No sabía que responder- iba a hacerlo.  
-Ya veo, Sasaki-san vaya que lo conoce- el cabellos achocolatados no comprendía -es que ella me pidió que lo mantuviera dentro de la casa, si ella no se encontraba.  
-¿Eh?-en ese momento mino tomo brazo a Yuu y lo metió adentro de la casa sin soltarlo- ¡Oiga!-Yuu fue empujado dentro un poco fuerte lo que le saco un poco de sus casillas.  
-Lo siento, pero Sasaki-san me mataría si no lo encuentra conmigo - ¡¿Qué demonios tenía esa chica en la cabeza?! ¡¿Nueces?!- Al parecer quiere hacer unos cambios con respecto a Otomisho-sensei, así que no puedo dejarlo ir-Mino nunca quito su sonrisa.  
-¿Qué?-no le agradaba la situación en la que se encontraban  
-Es usted o Yo-El dibujante en cierta forma entendía las opciones que tenía Mino, pero era algo incómodo- Sabe cómo es Sasaki-san-sin soltarlo el editor de manga shojo lo llevo a la sal donde por fin Yuu se rindió y se acomodó en el sillón-Yanase-san  
-¿sí?-algo inseguro le respondió.  
-¿Por qué esta tan nervioso?-el ojos rojos lo miro, era verdad que estaba nervioso, pero como podía disimularlo si se encontraba en compañía de quien se le había declarado ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo?  
-No es nada, ahora vuelvo-Yuu se levantó y se dirigió al baño, quería pensar un poco las cosas, además así tendría algo de paz, momentánea, pero la tendría. Al llegar al baño cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella dejando escapar un suspiro-demonios- un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, tapo su boca con una de sus manos, y se dejó caer. No sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma al estar cerca de Mino, era extraño, pero sentía un palpitar al raro, no era amor de eso se quería convencer.  
Paso un rato y salió del baño, su latir ya se haba calmado un poco, se dirigió a la sala y encontró a Mino sentado realizando unos trabajo. El achocolatado se sentó de nuevo en el sillón  
-Yanase-san-Le hablo el sonriente-¿Le molesta mi prencensia?-el ojos rojos reacciono a las palabra de Mino, dando un pequeño salto casi no notable.  
-¿eh? ¿Por qué debería molestarme?-Mino miro al dibujante dejo sus papeles a un lado y se acercó a Yuu  
-Está muy nervioso-el ojos rojos no sabía qué hacer.  
-Yo, yo no lo estoy-Esta demasiado cerca, pensó el ayudante de mangaka.  
-Yanase-san-El había llegado a su límite, el sonriente poso sus labios contra los suyos, apenas dándole tiempo para reaccionar.  
-Nmgh… Mi… Mino-san-no era un beso forzado, pero era difícil romperlo.  
-Yanase-san yo-el cabellos de chocolate estaba escuchando lo que iba a decir- yo- su corazón se volvió a acelerar y mino lo volvió a besar entonces…  
-¡Ya llegue! ¡Siento la demora!-Mitsuki entro a todos los ánimos, llamando la atención de ambos hombres. Mino rompió el beso que hace unos momentos le había robado a Yuu, Sasaki se quedó unos momentos viéndolos después dijo-…. Perdón por la interrupción- y así como llego se marchó, dejando de nuevo solos a los dos invitados. Solo falta decir que el trabajo se pospuso.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :333 y dejen sus RW

(=w=)/ Nos vemos


	4. Método

**Capítulo 4: Método**

En una cafetería no muy lejos de la casa de la castaña amiga de Yuu, un joven de cabellos achocolatados y ojos rojizos se encontraba en compañía de una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos de color café un poco más oscuros que sus cabellos. El hombre bebía un café mientras la chica solo pidió un vaso de agua, los ojos cafés de la chica se encontraban picados en el dibujante, pero ahora él no tenía nada que decir, ya que lo encontró besándose con un hombre en su propia casa.

El silencio ya empezaba a ser incómodo y la presión de la mirada de la editora era en sí muy penetrante. Bebiendo un poco más de su café, tratando de soportar el incómodo silencio que había entre ambos dibujantes, por fin quien rompió la tensión fue la castaña.

-¿Te gusta Mino?-pregunto sin vergüenza alguna y en un tono de voz indiferente. El ojo rojo casi se atraganta con su propio café al escuchar la pregunta tan directa de su amiga. Después de toser un par de veces lo único que logro formular fue lo siguiente.  
-¡¿EH?!-recupero algo de su respiración, y solo miro de una manera muy extraña a Mitsuki  
-Se estaban besando-siguió indiferente ante la situación  
-No, espera, no saques tus propias conclusiones… eso-Yuu trato de desviar la mirada de la editora que tenía enfrente, ya se sentía culpable de tener que rechazar a Mino, ahora se sentía culpable por haber manchado la casa de la dibujante.  
-¿Te lo robo?-  
-Sasaki, no creo que eso sea algo que te incumba- Se tranquilizó un poco, y trato de hablar como siempre lo hacía, aunque por dentro esta conversación lo estuviese matando de los nervios.  
-Con que así fue- Yuu se estaba preparando para poder recibir el golpe, grito, reclamo o amenaza de la castaña, pero eso no fue lo que sucedió- ¡Que divertido!- empezó a reír la joven de ojos cafés.  
-…. ¿Qué?  
-AJAJAJAJAAJA, ya no podía aguantarlo más, lo siento- Ella se encontraba riendo a carcajadas enfrente suyo, saco un poco de lugar al chico con el que estaba, el solo podía mirarla sorprendido- AJAJAJAAJAJA, lo siento, pero verte así de nervioso no es común… jajajaja, aun cuando creía que no serias capaz de amar de nuevo – La chica se tranquilizó un poco y dio un trago a su vaso de agua pues de tanta risa se la había secado la garganta.  
-…. Yo no amo a Mino-san-La castaña que ahora apenas recuperaba su aliento, vio a Yuu con los ojos abiertos, ¿Qué clase de pensamiento había tenido para sacar esa conclusión?  
-¿eh? ¿Es enserio?- se acercó un poco a él- ¿entonces? ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre ustedes?  
-Ya te dije que no es algo de tu incumbencia –Yuu respondió en un tono serio e indiferente, aunque parecía más enojado que nada.  
-Pero, entonces ¿te has ablandado?- señalo a Yuu con una de sus manos mientras se recargaba en la otra.  
-¿de qué hablas? Yo no me he ablandado- El ojo rojo solo tomo otro trago a su café, pero la castaña abrió un poco más aquellos ojos cafés que tenía, y no lo dejo de señalar.  
-Entonces, ¿Por qué?-dejo de señalarlo y tomo otro poco de agua que tenía.  
- ¿de qué?- Yuu hiso una mueca, no quería hablar de ese tema.  
-¿Por qué dejaste que te besara aun cuando tu no lo amabas?-Yuu abrió sus ojos como platos ante la pregunta de la castaña, era verdad, si él no hubiese querido que lo besara, inmediatamente lo apartaría, entonces, ¿Qué le sucedido? ¿Por qué no lo aparto?, si se conocía no importaba como lo hubiese hecho, no importa si fuera con un golpe o una patada, nunca acepto besos o caricias de alguien a quien no amaba, ¿Por qué no lo hiso?, no sabía que responder.

-Ese no es tu problema- El de cabellos de chocolate no solo quería apartar esos pensamientos de Sasaki, sino también de él mismo, No quería saber la razón por la cual acepto el beso del editor, tenía miedo de la respuesta.  
- Que cerrado eres, bueno si no me lo quieres decir, no te obligare, pero solo te diré una cosa-La chica hiso una pequeña pausa en su hablar- Por favor elige bien - Yuu solo pudo ver aquella sonrisa que le regalo su amiga, era cálida- Bueno me marcho, tengo que recoger el manuscrito de Matou-sensei-Después de dejar le dinero de su vaso de agua, y despedirse del castaño la joven se marchó del lugar, pero eso no le quito su inseguridad a Yuu, ahora que aquella mujer le había plantado una duda en él, tenía que olvidarlo, después de todo, el solo era capaz de amar a Chiaki, ¿verdad?

Después de pagar la cuenta, camino a la editorial, tenía que terminar su trabajo. Camino hasta la estación del metro y pago su boleto, pero en todo el camino el ojo rojo no pensaba en otra cosa más que en aquella duda que tenía.  
Si el solo amaba a Chiaki, ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma cerca de Mino?, ¿Por qué le dejo besarlo?, o más bien ¿Por qué no pudo evitarlo?, amar es darle tu existencia entera a esa persona especial, Yuu se había entregado a Chiaki, pero él se entregó a Hatori, amar a alguien que ama a otra persona, y que al mismo tiempo esa persona ame a quien tu amas, sin duda es doloroso, él no puede evitar seguirlo amando, él no puede evitar que en todo lo que piense tiene que ser con respecto a él, no puede evitarlo en lo más mínimo, lo ama demasiado como para poder rendirse así, pero no le dio ni una sola oportunidad, desde el principio perdió, ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de luchar… si no era suficiente para él, ¿Qué es lo que haría?, pero en un segundo dejo de pensar completamente en su amor no correspondido, pensar tanto en aquella confesión que le dio Mino, tanto que llego por unos segundos a olvidar su desgracia, tanto que pudo haberse sentido extraño… tanto… tanto que olvidar a su amor… y eso… le causaba temor.

Llego a la parada que le correspondía, bajo del metro y se dirigió a Marukawa, sabía que si iba ahí se encontraría con el sonriente, tenía claro lo que debía hacer, ya no debía involucrarse más, si lo hacía, los resultados podrían ser desastrosos.

Yuu entro a la editorial y trabajo como siempre hasta tarde ya que había pedido un tiempo cuando fue a hablar con la castaña, era casi las 10:30 pm, el ojos rojos salió de la sala junto con otros ayudantes que casi morían en el intento de poder terminar ese manuscrito, muchas de las asistentes bostezaban e iban medio dormidas, pero el cabello achocolatado solo tenía un objetivo ese día, se armó de valor y saco su teléfono celular, para luego marcar un teléfono.

-Hola, habla Mino- Se escuchó la voz al otro lado del teléfono, Yanase no dudo ni un momento en lo que iba a hacer.  
-Mino-san, soy yo Yuu-le respondió  
-Ah, buenas noches Yanase-san ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – le pregunto cordialmente, pues parecía que aún estaba algo incomodado por la actitud que tomo hace unos días.  
-Quisiera verlo ahora, ¿tiene tiempo?  
-Mmmm… todavía tengo algo de trabajo y creo que saldré muy tarde-le menciono, a Yuu le importaba poco eso ahora.  
-Lo esperare, ¿podríamos vernos en la puerta de la editorial?- le propuso el de ojos rojos, él sabía que debía hacerlo, pero lo que más le molestaba no era lo que haría, sino, que le dolía un poco el hacerlo.  
-Seguro… pero ¿usted está bien con eso?-  
-Tranquilo, está bien, lo esperare ahí- Con eso termino la llamada.

Paso una hora desde la llamada que realizo, como dijo el ojos rojizos se encontraba esperando al editor de manga shojo en la puerta de la editorial.

-Yanase-san-le hablo mino que se acercaba a él, Yuu le vio y en ese momento sorprendió a mino… su mirada era… demasiado fría. Dejo de prestar atención a eso y se acercó a él- Buenas noches  
-Buenas noches, ¿nos vamos?-Mino asintió con la cabeza y al lado del dibujante este se fue, La cabeza del ayudante de mangaka estaba echa un caos en esos momentos, podía volver a sentir como una pequeña parte de sus ser se alteraba y se descontrolaba, aquella parte que dejo que le venciera los deseos de ser amado, por eso era lo que sentía, solo era su egoísmo de ser amado, eso lo sabía ahora. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Yuu solo procesaba lo que hace unas horas tenía planeado decir.  
- Lo siento mucho Yanase-san- hablo primero Mino ya un poco alejados de Marukawa- no debí haberle besado así de repente- Mino tenía la mirada baja, al parecer había pensado demasiado en ese suceso. "Tengo que hacerlo rápido" la calle por donde ambos se separaban estaba cerca, ahí seria donde todo sucedería.  
- Tranquilo, también fue mi culpa, lo mejor es olvidar ese suceso- Yuu era más frio que de costumbre. Eso lo pudo notar el castaño oscuro  
-Me alegro- En unos minutos llegaron al punto donde se separarían para tomar el rumbo a sus casas. El cabellos achocolatados se dejó de juegos y dejo que Mino se adelantara un poco.  
-¿sucede algo?-pregunto el sonriente mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar de frente a Yuu, este lo miraba fríamente.  
-Mino-san, la razón por la cual le llame era para darle la respuesta a su confesión- Mino quedo serio ante las palabras de su amor.  
-¿y qué es lo que responde?- El dibujante tardo un poco en responder, hasta que al fin soltó todo lo que tenía que decir.  
-Lo siento mucho, pero mi respuesta es no- Yuu sentía que no debía hacerlo, pero solo una pequeña parte de él le decía eso, no debía involucrarse más con Mino, y sabía perfectamente como cortar una relación, después de todo solo Mitsuki es capaz de soportar este método para alejar a las personas.  
-Ya veo, pero creo que eso no será suficiente para alejarme de usted-Mino se acercó a Yuu quien ni en un solo segundo se intimido de esto- Yo hare que algún día usted se enamore de mi- Yuu solo camino y evadió a Mino para poder marcharse a su hogar, pero no sin antes decirle lo siguiente.  
-Si eso es lo que usted cree, muy bien, pero solo le diré una cosa y quiero que lo recuerde- Yuu volteo la cabeza solo para mirarlo a los ojos directamente y fríamente- Usted no tiene ninguna oportunidad, y nunca la tendrá- Esto lo dijo en un tono indiferente- Buenas noches Mino-san- Después de decir esto él se alejó dejando solo a Mino.

Sabía que si se involucraba con el terminaría perdiendo, es por eso que usaría este método perfecto para personas como mino, perfecto para poder deshacerse de él, y si este no lo dejaba de amar, él lo obligaría a hacerlo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y como siempre dejen sus Rw

(=w=)/ Nos vemos


	5. Sentimientos Reencontrados

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos reencontrados  
**  
En la vida se pueden encontrar cientos de personas de las que posiblemente te puedas enamorar, pero solo te puedes sentir de esta forma hacia una sola persona en todo el mundo, tener a la persona que amas y que nunca traicionaras es uno de los mejores sucesos de la vida. Pero no a todos se les puede cumplir ese hermoso suceso…mucho menos cuando tiene un amor al cual no puede traicionar…. Eso es lo que me sucedió.

El ambiente era de soledad y no había manera de que aquel hombre de ojos rojos curara su alma, a pesar de que odia todo lo que es débil de él aun así esta consiente de que lo que no muestra a los demás jamás nadie podrá verlo. Sus heridas, sus deseos, sus pérdidas, sus amores, sus debilidades. ¿Qué haría ahora? Él no tenía la respuesta no quería dejarle a Hatori su amor no correspondido y ahora simplemente no se encontraba de ánimos para poder sacar una sonrisa falsa…. ¿Por qué se deprimió tanto? A es verdad, el recordó lo que perdió, recordó a su razón de ser que ahora seguramente estaba tan feliz de estar con aquel editor de manga que tanto llego a odiar, pero él no tenía la culpa de que no fuese suficiente para él. Entregar su existencia entera a alguien… el no cometería el error dos veces. Aquel hombre estaba decidido, si el amor te hace sufrir tanto…. Simplemente si se enamoraba de nuevo, ya que el amor es algo en lo que no se manda, si llegaba a hacerlo de nuevo…. Ya no lucharía por algo que nunca conseguiría.

El corazón de aquel hombre recordó a quien le destruyó, le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa amarga, vio su sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de vida, tan inocente, tan amado para él, pero nunca llegaría a estar a su lado de la forma que él quería que fuese.

En una de las bancas pintadas de blanco en aquel parque ya llegaba la tarde y el cielo se volvía rojizo. Sentado un hombre de cabellos achocolatados y ojos como el cielo de ese lugar mirando hacia abajo con un aura de sombría.

-Yuu- Hablo la castaña amiga de ese hombre. Miro claramente el dolor que se le había venido encima, hace tiempo que no miraba a Yuu de esa manera tan…. Débil- ¿te encuentras bien?  
-Si- no dio otra respuesta solo alzo la mirada hacia la mujer que ahora estaba con él, pues en aquel parque solo ellos dos eran las únicas almas que se veían.

-….- El silencio que se desato era algo incómodo pero era necesario, él nunca hablaba con nadie de sus problemas, pero solo hay 2 personas con las que él puede contar.  
-¡Yuu! ¡¿Por qué siempre te deprimes tan fácil?!- La castaña se sentó a su lado y le abrazo enojada con él.  
-¡No estoy deprimido!, solamente no tenía que hacer a esta hora- Yuu trato de desviar la mirada de aquella chica, pero claramente sabía que su amigo era demasiado reservado para poder decirle algo sobre lo que le molestaba, así que ella tenía que saber que le sucedía desde el principio… para lo cual era muy buena.  
-Es sobre Chiaki ¿verdad?-El ojos rojos simplemente se sorprendió por la rápida deducción de la chica a su lado.  
-Si- No dijo nada más.  
-Ya lo imaginaba-dejo de abrazar a Yuu y se sentó de una manera correcta mirando a la nada por unos momentos- Eres muy fácil de leer a veces- La chica le dio una sonrisa algo amarga.  
-¿Qué sucede con eso?- la miro algo desanimado el dibujante  
-Es que, siempre cuando estabas deprimido por algo, sino llamabas a Chiaki… me llamabas a mí- Yuu recordó esos pequeños momentos en que la castaña siempre le ayudaba cuando él se sentía devastado por algo.

/Flash-back/

_-Mitsuki ¿quieres dejar de decir cosas tan asquerosas?-se quejó un achocolatado que estaba siendo consolado por una castaña de nombre Sasaki.  
-Es que estas demasiado extraño, y no quiero que estés así, si es por aquella persona de la que estás enamorado, simplemente ve a confesarte, no es justo que sufras tanto por esa inseguridad…. ¡Eso no es justo!- La castaña abrazaba fuertemente al futuro dibujante mientras soltaba unos sollozos- simplemente no lo es  
-Mitsuki ¿tú crees que eso vaya así de fácil?... ¿aun si es hombre?- La chica que ahora soltaba un par de lágrimas simplemente abrió los ojos muy sorprendida pero ahora un sentimiento de dolor invadía a aquella mujer tan alegre.  
-¡Da igual si es hombre o mujer! ¡Si te hace sufrir el resultado no cambia en nada!- El confesarte a aquella persona ¿realmente le ayudaría?, se deprimió por que miro como Chiaki estaba pasándola muy bien con Hatori, mostrando una sonrisa que él no había conseguido sacarle nunca a su amor.  
_-_ Eso no importa- Yuu estaba a punto de derrumbarse en ese momento, pero algo lo recibió con mucho cariño- ¡Auch!- Sasaki le había dado un golpe en la cabeza.  
-¡IDIOTA! ¡Si en primer lugar no eres capaz de luchar por ese amor! ¡No tienes derecho a sentir eso por aquella persona! ¡Si realmente la amas! ¡LUCHA POR EL! ¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!- La joven de cabellos cafés simplemente se marchó enojada dejando a un adolorido Yuu en el suelo. Solo basta decir que Yuu siguió adelante después de ese gran golpe._

/-Fin del Flash-Back/

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?-pregunto tranquilamente mirando con afecto al ojos rojos de ese lugar.  
-No lo sé- era verdad él no sabía que le sucedía, simplemente rechazo a mino y ahora se sentía de esta manera tan absurda, pero también se sentía destruido por el rechazo de su gran "Amigo"  
- Bueno supongo que yo tampoco se nada- volvieron al silencio de donde habían empezado hace unos momentos- Grrrr ¡Ven conmigo!  
-¿eh?- Yuu fue tomado inmediatamente del brazo para ser arrastrado a algún lugar.

** (…)**

-¿realmente está bien?- pregunto inseguro el dibujante de anime manga.  
-Sip, además este dinero era para comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños, así que quieras o no iba a ser gastado en ti, solo que no esperes algo sorprendente en tu cumpleaños – Los dos se encontraban en un tienda de dibujo, se encontraban millones de herramientas, mangas también y muchísimas cosas que eran del interés del ojos rojos.  
-bueno, tomare tu oferta- Sabia que la castaña lo hacía con la mejor intención del mundo, pero siempre que recordaba ese "suceso" con ella se sentía que solamente la dañaba, pero también el separarse de ella lo haría más. Yuu tomo un manga que estaba en una de las repisas y miro el contenido, al parecer era una vieja serie que leía cuando iba en la universidad, una que Chiaki le había recomendado.  
-tara rara- La castaña miraba el estante de artículos de dibujo, le encantaba dibujar pero con su trabajo de editora últimamente ya no podía dibujar mucho, Todos se preguntaban por qué se había cambiado de trabajo. Hasta que choco con alguien- ¡oh! Lo siento mucho- Se volteo para ver de quien se trataba y nadie espero. Mientras el ojo rojo seguía revisando el estante de mangas usados- ¡Yuu!  
-Sasaki no grites en un lugar así- pero cuando miro a su amiga, se encontraba con la razón de su dolor- ¿Chiaki? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
-Bueno, hace tiempo que no venía a ver si había algún nuevo manga por aquí, así que decidí venir- Yoshino parecía estar un poco nervioso por alguna razón.  
-Sip, bueno tenemos que apurarnos porque la tienda no tarda en cerrar- La castaña abrazo a Chiaki mientras este reía un poco extraño.  
-Lo siento Sasaki, Chiaki tango que irme, recordé que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano- El dibujante dejo el manga que estaba revisando e inmediatamente salió del lugar.  
-Chiaki- hablo la editora de manga-¿podemos hablar unos momentos?  
-¿eh?-

**(…)**

ah~-suspiro el de cabellos cafés chocolate, no quería ver a nadie por ahora ya que vio la cara de desánimo del mangaka, tal vez se había pelado con Hatori, si él estuviera con él nunca le haría mostrar esa cara, pero él no estaba en el lugar para decirlo. Camino unos minutos solo para tener que encontrarse con esa calle- Tenía que venirme por aquí- se quejó con el mismo pues ese lugar había sido donde rechazo a Mino hace unos días. Desde entonces no lo había visto, el siguió caminando para poder llegar a su hogar y poder descansar.

¿Si realmente amaba a Chiaki? ¿Por qué tenía que estar confundido? , los pensamientos de Yuu vagaban entre por que se sentía raro con mino y por qué ya no tenía el valor de ver al rostro a su amado mangaka. Pronto llegaría el día, en donde sus pensamientos serian aclarados, y entonces…. El podrá deicidio si empieza de nuevo o se rinde…. Pero para eso…. Aún falta algo de tiempo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo :3333


	6. Llamadas que hacen acciones

**Capítulo 6: Llamadas que hacen acciones**

En el departamento de Yuu, el antes mencionado cocinaba algo para su almuerzo y si podía dejaría la comida echa para llegar del trabajo a solo calentarla. Hace días que no comía en casa por culpa de distintos autores que no lograban terminar su ciclo a tiempo, aunque ahora todo estaba tranquilo no dudaba en lo absoluto que alguna mangaka o editor le llamara para poder terminar su trabajo y que no le quitaran la revista, especialmente uno muy inocente y que pierde la noción del tiempo.

Ring, Ring  
-Ahh~ aquí vamos de nuevo-Dejando en flama baja lo que estaba cocinando se dirigió a contestar su teléfono celular que ahora se encontraba en la sala, era de esos días donde estaba lleno de trabajo y apenas si podía respirar o comer algo- ¿Si?  
-¡YANASE-SAN!- Se escuchó un grito desesperado, hace tiempo que no trabaja con ella- ¡SALVAME!- Se notaba que ahora lloraba y estaba desesperada ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por lo mismo?  
-¿Qué sucede Nagisa-sensei?- Aunque ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta tenía que saber la situación o luego se arrepentirá de todo.  
-Es que… es que… la imprenta… y… y mi manga- Los sollozos de la mangaka se podían escuchar a través del teléfono lo cual dada las suposiciones del dibujante… su estado era crítico.  
-Ya entendí, iré para allá de inmediato- Apagando la flama de la estufa donde hace unos momentos había cocinado, comió lo poco que había preparado dejando en el refrigerador lo que aún no había usado y tapando con plástico la comida a media hacer se dirigió a la casa de la mangaka.

** (…)**

Subiendo en el elevador que ahora se dirigía al piso 20, ahí caminaría hasta la puerta del departamento de Nagisa-sensei, y ya estando ahí…. Trabajaría todo el día. Eso desanimo un poco al dibujante ya que cuando trabaja con es mangaka no tienen nada echo del manuscrito es por eso que siempre se queda y trabaja hasta el cansancio ya que después de todo su manga era muy interesante y de vez en cuando leía de re-ojo lo que había en aquella hojas.

El elevador se detuvo y salió de el para caminar hacia la puerta que tenía un aura de poca fe. Tocando el timbre inmediatamente se abrió la puerta.

-¡YANASE-SAN!- Dijo llorando una de las asistentes que trabaja para Nagisa en esos momentos de tensión y llanto- ¡QUE BUENO QUE LLEGO!  
- Ahh~ ustedes de verdad nunca aprenden- La ayudante de mangaka le dejo pasar y dirigiéndose a donde era el estudio vio como todos concentrados en su trabajo y a una mangaka dibujando lo más rápido que podía.  
-Y-Yanase-san- Hablo medio muerta la mangaka que al parecer había trabajado toda la noche pues las grandes ojera que tenía ella y sus asistentes eran la prueba indiscutible de eso – Gra-gracias por venir.  
-Contrólese sensei, por ahora dibuje-Yuu tomo asiento y sacando sus materiales de trabajo empezó a trabajar.  
-Yanase-san ¿podría ayudarme con los fondos de la página 32?- Pregunto una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo color.  
-Si-Tomando las hojas que aquella mujer le había dado recordó algo no muy digno de hacerlo ahora "_Fondos",_ sino mal recordaba el día en que Mino le había besado…. Había sido todo por culpa de los fondos que Sasaki le había obligado a hacer para ella. Dejando detrás esos recuerdos que ahora no eran del todo buenos para su salud emocional empezó a trabajar con lo que podía.

Habían pasado ya unas horas y eran la 1:30, el plazo según les había dicho era ese día a las 10:00, ese trabajo iba realmente mal y todavía faltaba mucho del manuscrito, a Nagisa-sensei realmente le gustaba extender demasiado sus historias, aunque el solo tenía que sufrir eso una mes al mes.

-¡ENSERIO!-Grito la mangaka que ahora hablaba por teléfono - ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡NO SABE CUAN AGRADECIDA ESTOY!-Un brillo apareció en los ojos de aquella mujer como si un milagro hubiese aparecido- ¡REALMENTE LE ESTOY AGRADECIDA!- Con eso finalizo la llamada y todos los asistentes estaban realmente curiosos.  
-¿Sensei sucedió algo bueno?-Pregunto una de las asistentes que ahora no dejaba de trabajar.  
-¡¿Extendieron el plazo?!- Todos se hicieron una pequeña ilusión por la pregunta de otra de las asistentes que trabaja ahí. Yuu no le interesaba mucho y seguía trabajando.  
- Lamentablemente Mi editor no pudo conseguir más tiempo- Volvió esa sensación de preocupación al ambiente- Pero recuerdan a Sasaki-san- Le dijo ya alegre  
-¿Sasaki-san no era otra asistente independiente como Yanase-san?- Pregunto una asistente, pues a pesar de que esa castaña era recocida por ser una gran dibujante y asistente no muchos la conocían lo cual era bastante peculiar.  
-Sí, sí lo era- Respondió la chica de cabellos azulados.  
-Pues ella vendrá a ayudarnos hoy con la elaboración del manga-Les dijo mirando al cielo y teniendo sus manos como si estuviera rezando.  
-Pero un asistente más no nos ayudara de mucho- Cuestionaron al unísono todas las asistentes.  
- Sasaki-san era una gran dibujante y sobre todo una gran asistente, era muy alegre y siempre trabajaba al máximo- Le respondió a todas, pero ella aún tenían sus dudas- Veamos cómo puedo explicarlo…. Mmmm…. ¡Ah! Yanase-san usted la conoce ¿verdad?- Le pregunto al de cabellos cafés chocolate que terminaba una hoja de fondos.  
-Sí, aunque no estoy muy orgulloso de ello- Nadie confiaba en el juicio de la mangaka hasta que alguien le pregunto a Yuu lo siguiente  
-Comparado con usted ¿Qué tan bien trabaja?- Yuu se quedó pensando unos momentos para luego responder.  
-Ella es realmente hábil en su trabajo si la comparamos conmigo… estamos al mismo nivel- odas quedaron en silencio unos momentos.  
-¡SALVAREMOS EL MANGA!- gritaron todas las asistentes al unísono, después de celebrar un rato todas volvieron al trabajo.

**(…)  
**Ding dong  
Una de las asistentes había ido a atender la puerta que ahora sonaba con la tan esperada llegada de Sasaki que después de un largo tiempo no había vuelto a dibujar.  
-¡Hola!- Llego animando el ambiente tan deprimente del lugar  
-Sasaki-san muchas gracias por venir-dijo medio muerta Nagisa-sensei  
-Nagisa-sensei usted nunca aprende ¿verdad?- La mangaka solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa algo torcida. La castaña se sentó en donde hubiera lugar y había dos vacíos al lado de Yuu así que tomo asiento.  
-No pensé que volvieras a asistir a Nagisa-sensei en mucho tiempo- Le comento el ojos rojos a la castaña que había a su lado  
-Me encanta dibujar pero no me gusta estar muriéndome a cada rato de un lado a otro- Le respondió Sasaki mientras sacaba sus herramientas que ahora estaban un poco mal atendidas.  
-¿sucede algo sensei?-pregunto una de las asistentes del lugar  
-mmmm… se suponía que Mino-san llegaría con Sasaki-san- Al escuchar el nombre Mino a Yuu le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda y recordó que Nagisa-sensei era una de las mangakas a su cargo.  
-¡Ah! Mino está en la puerta, se quedó atendiendo una llamada de la imprenta- Malas noticias para el asistente de mangaka que había rechazado al editor- ¿sucede algo Yuu? De pronto te ves más pálido.  
-¿eh? ¡Ah! si estoy bien- Yuu volvió a trabajar, ¿Cómo había pasado por alto ese detalle tan importante? bueno Nagisa-sensei le estaba a punto de rogar así que no hubo tiempo para pensar en ese detalle que olvido.  
- Siento haberlos echo esperar-5….4…3….2….1…. "paro cardiaco"  
-Mino-san ¡Qué bueno que está aquí!  
-Sí, es una alivio – Las asistentes estaban agradecidas que Mino hubiese traído a Sasaki, pero Yuu estaba pensando totalmente lo contrario.  
-Ven, siéntate- Le hablo Sasaki enseñándole la silla al lado de Yanase.  
-Si- Mino obediente se sentó al lado del asistente de mangaka.

En el momento en que Mino llego y escucho su voz Yuu no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco, pero no estaba seguro de por qué ¿quizás estaba enfermo? Pero esa era solo una justificación el no quería ver lo que realmente era. El día de ayer cuando se encontró con Chiaki junto con Sasaki, no sintió tristeza mucho menos aquel dolor que sintió cuando fue rechazado tampoco se sintió ese palpitar diferente y ese sentimiento que siempre tenía al ver aquellos ojos llenos de inocencia. El día en que se enamoró de Chiaki Yoshino fue un día especial lleno de alegría y era la razón de ser de Yuu pero el día de ayer…. Chiaki solo fue un amigo a la vista de los ojos rojos de Yuu.

-Sasaki-san ¿podría ayudarme con esta página?-  
-Si-  
-Yanase-san ¿le molestaría si ayuda a Tsumiki con la hoja numero 36?  
-Iré de inmediato-

A pesar de que tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo no lograba hacerlo solo por sentir la prencensia de Mino tan cerca de la suya hacia que su mente no estuviese tranquila, sabía que eso significaba solo una cosa, pero… ¿si solo era su egoísmo? ¿Si solo estaba siendo arrogante? ¿Si solo estaba alucinando algo que no era? Sino estaba seguro de la respuesta solo terminaría dañando a Mino más de lo que ya estaba, además después del rechazo lo más seguro era que él se buscara un novio o novia, quizás solo le gustaba superficialmente porque nunca recordó haber hablado antes con Mino de casos que no fueran trabajos. La sola idea hacía temblar al ayudante de mangaka.

Las horas de trabajo pasaron y Yuu nunca logro calmarse ni un segundo. ¿Por qué? Era lo único que su mente podía pensar.

**(…)**

-Ugh…- Un joven de cabellos cafés se encontraba totalmente confundido de sí mismo, a pesar de que siempre amo a Chiaki ahora tenía sus dudas, si realmente lo amaba porque dudaría.

Ring, Ring

Yuu se acercó para contestar su teléfono celular.

-Habla Yanase- Contesto su teléfono pero la voz que escucho realmente no se lo esperaba  
-Yuu, hola -  
-¿Chiaki?  
-Sí, solo te llame por que mañana tengo el día libre y no tenía nada que hacer o algún trabajo que adelantar, así que se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos salir a comer algo- Yuu dudo unos momentos pero tomo al oportunidad para aclarar lo que realmente sentía en verdad.  
-Claro, porque no- Entonces después de dar finalizada la llamada y terminar los detalles de esa salida Yuu descanso. Pero lo que no sabía es que muchos acontecimientos se librarían en ese solo día, por ahora…. Tendrá que esperar para saber qué es lo que realmente siente, sin embargo… no pensó que el lapso sería tan corto

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :333 muajajajaja tengo muchas cosas preparadas para el siguiente cap asi que espero que lo esperen (?

xDD ok ya

(=w=)/ Nos vemos


End file.
